My Angel
by NightQueen1410
Summary: Giotto takes his family to meet someone. Other than G and Cozarto, no one knows who this person is. Who is this person? How is this person reated to Giotto? What will happen when they meet this person? Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. This is my 1st Fanfiction. Hope you all like it.

"Reborn"- Japanese

" **Reborn** "-Italian

' _Reborn_ '-Thinking

* * *

My Angel

Chapter 1

 _Vongola Mansion_

The first generation of Vongola were having a relaxing afternoon in the gardens. It has been quite some time since all of them were free and enjoying a day. Though G, right hand man and Storm Guardian and Lampo, the Lightning Guardian seem to arguing about something. Asari, the Rain Guardian and Knuckle, the Sun Guardian were tiring to calm them both down. Daemon, the Mist Guardian was watching with amused eyes. Besides him, Elena was sitting and enjoying them all being together like this after a long time. Alaude, the Cloud Guardian was sitting far away from enjoying his tea. Giotto, Vongola Primo was also sitting and watching his Guardians act like immature kids.

Just then a butler came with a letter in hand.

" **Sir, a letter addressed to you. But it doesn't say who send it.** " The butler, Sebastian said to Giotto.

" **Thank you, Sebastian.** " Giotto said. By they had all the attentions of the Guardians. All the Guardians narrowed their eyes. Sebastian nodded and left.

Giotto opened the letter. As soon as he started reading the letter, his expression softened. He had a soft smile on his face as he read the letter. All the Guardian including Elena except G, who recognized the expression, were confused as they have never seen Giotto, their sky make such an expression. G smiled as soon as he the smile. He knew that smile was only reserved for one and only one person.

" **Is it from her?** " G asked. The question shocking everyone. Her?

" **Yes.** " Giotto replied still not looking up from the letter. Then he suddenly looked up and said " **Pack your bags everyone. We will be leaving for Venice in two days. Elena, you are welcome to come as well. And Cozarto will be joining us.** " Giotto said with a bright smile and standing up from his place and shocking everyone. Before anyone could question him, he then turned around and left his shocked Guardians and Elena. As soon as he left, G grinned. Everyone turned towards G in question. G just grinned at them when he saw the questions in their eyes.

" **What was that about?** " Lampo asked G. The question everyone had their mind.

" **You will soon find out.** " G said and left.

Everyone else looked at each other then looked at Alaude. He shook his head with an irritated look saying he has no idea. This shocked them even more.

" **I have never seen Giotto that way.** " Elena said. The others nodded their head, agreeing with her.

" **The letter must be from someone very important and precious to Giotto. I wonder who?** " Daemon stated.

" **We will soon find out. Let's go and pack.** " Asari said. The others nodded and entered the mansion.

* * *

 _2 Days Later_

They were all set to leave but they were waiting for Cozarto who seems to very late much to other's irritation. They had tired questioning Giotto and G but they didn't get any answers. Some were very irritated with the way Giotto and G avoided answering.

Soon Cozarto came along with Rhino. " **You are late!** " G exclaimed.

" **I am sorry.** " Cozarto exclaimed. " **I was on my way here when I ran into Rhino.** " Shimon Primo quickly explained when saw glares directed his way.

" **Yes. I was coming for a friendly visit when I met Cozarto on my way. By the way where are you all going?** " Chiavarone Primo asked.

" **Venice.** " Giotto answered.

" **Really? Mind if I tagged along? I was free that's why I was coming to visit.** " Rhino asked.

" **Sure. Why not? I don't mind. Cozarto?** " Giotto said.

" **Sure. Anyway people were going to find out sooner or later.** " Cozarto said.

" **Huh? What do you mean?** " Rhino asked. That question has been playing on everyone's mind.

" **You will see.** " G said with a grin that matched Cozarto. Giotto only shook his head but everyone could amusement dancing in his eyes.

" **Alright. Let's leave.** " Giotto called.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me

"Reborn"- Japanese

" **Reborn** "-Italian

' _Reborn_ '-Thinking

* * *

My Angel

Chapter 2

 _Venice, An orphanage_

A girl with waist length light brown and soft hair which was pulled in an elegant pony tail. She is Tsuneyuki, the owner of Cielo Orphanage was sitting in her office staring at letter she was holding. Her innocent wide brown eyes narrowed as she saw the name on the letter. She was trying to figure out whether to open it or out. But before she could decide a two children ran in. One had straight pink hair with green eyes is Bianchi and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes is Basil. Both of them were 7 years old. They started yelling with excitement.

" **Tsuna-nee! She woke up! She woke up!** "

Tsuna could see the excitement shining in their eyes. She chuckled at them. She placed the letter back down. She decided it would be better to give the letter to the respective person.

" **Really?** " Tsuna asked with a soft smile as she stood and made her way towards the kids. The nodded their heads. She could understand their excitement. This was the first time they have a toddler of a year or so old among them.

" **Then let's go!** " Tsuna said. As they made their way, they heard a crying voice. They turned around the corner and saw all the kids of the orphanage surrounding the crying girl and trying their best to calm down.

" **I will take her, Chrome**." Tsuna said gently to the kids as she took the child from a girl with short purple hair in a pineapple-like shape like someone else she knew and violet eyes, her right eye is covered with a black eye patch with a chrome-coloured skull on it. The girl nodded. The kids watched in awe as they saw the child stopped crying and started clinging to Tsuna. She gave a cute yawn and then looked into Tsuna kind and gentle eyes. Then she laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna chuckled at her. She then looked at the kids and told them to go and play outside. They instantly listened to her as they all ran outside.

* * *

 _Venice, Somewhere_

" **Are we there yet?** " Lampo asked as they walked towards someplace.

" **We will reach there soon. Just a little more**." Giotto said as they walked through the town. Some people greeted Giotto, G and Shimon as they passed by. As they were passing, Giotto bumped into an elder lady.

" **I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going.** " Giotto said politely. He couldn't see the face of the lady as she was looking down.

" **It's fine.** " She said as she looked up. Giotto, G and Shimon widened their eyes when they saw her. She smiled at them when she realized who they were.

" **Finally here to visit, I see?** " The lady asked.

" **Lady Mary!** " Giotto, G and Shimon shouted. The lady chuckled and nodded her head. The others questions going inside their heads.

Before they could reply, she said " **We will talk later. Go on. She has been waiting for you all.** " The lady said. She waved at them and then left. Giotto nodded.

" **Let's go. We are almost there.** " G said.

Soon they reached an orphanage. They could see the kids playing outside. When they entered the gate, they all turned towards them. Some beamed at them while the other smirked.

" **Giotto-nii! G-nii! Shimon-nii!** " Most of them yelled and ran towards them. The others were shocked. Asari was shocked because of the familiar suffix. They all watched as the three mingled with the kids.

" **Welcome back Giotto! G! Cozarto!** " A gentle voice said. They all turned to see a beautiful lady wearing a white dress which reaches just above her knee. She had long brown hair which was pulled in an elegant pony tail. Her eyes were brown with innocence shinning in it. She wore a gentle smile as she looked at the kids, Giotto, G and Shimon. Suddenly the kids scrambled towards the beautiful lady and stood in front of here and shouted " **Welcome back.** "

The three looked at each other. The stood up and looked at the lady and said together with a gentle smile

" **We are back, Tsuna/Yuki!** "


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me

"Reborn"- Japanese

" **Reborn** "-Italian

' _Reborn_ '-Thinking

* * *

My Angel

Chapter 3

 _Venice, Cielo orphanage_

Tsuna moved forward and wrapped her arms around Giotto. Giotto reciprocated by wrapping his around her waist and burying his head in her hair. Slowly she removed herself and moved to hug G and Cozarto. Then she turned towards the rest who were watching the interaction. She bowed slightly towards them and asked them with a beautiful smile

" **My name is Tsunayuki Cielo. I am the care taker of this orphanage.** "

All of them were captivated by her smile. They all could only nod dumbly. Giotto, G and Cozarto shaked their head and chuckled seeing their reaction and response.

Before anyone else could introduce themselves to Tsuna, Tsuna turned back to see that all the kids have returned to their games. She clapped her hand loudly to gather their attention. When she had all of their attention, she said

" **Now all of you off to study.** " All the children groaned but not the less obeyed. They knew arguing was pointless as they always lose the argument against Tsuna. Seeing them making their way, she turned towards Giotto, his guardians, Cozarto and Rhino and asked them to follow her inside.

Soon they reached the dining hall of the orphanage. She asked to sit and left saying she will be back after checking on the kids. Once everyone was settled the Guardians, Elena and Rhino bombarded Giotto, G and Cozarto with questions, Only Alaude was quite. But you could see he also was waiting for answers. That is how Tsuna found them.

The group was so engrossed in their questioning, that none of them noticed Tsuna standing by the door and looking at them with amusement.

Tsuna laughing is what turned everyone's attention towards her. They were captivated by the laugh.

" **Yuki, this is Asari Ugetsu, My Rain Guardian. Knuckle, My Sun Guardian. Alaude, My Cloud Guardian. Daemon, My Mist Guardian. Elena, Daemon's girlfriend. And finally that's Rhino Chiavarone Primo.** " Giotto introduced pointing at each of them while introducing. They all nodded at her.

" **They are just like you described.** " Tsuna said. That caught of all their attention.

" **Nufufu…Now if I am not been rude may I enquiry your relation with Giotto?** " Daemon asked the question that has been going on all their heads. Before Giotto or Tsuna could answer, Cozarto answered for them.

" **Tsuna is Giotto's girlfriend. They are promised to marry each other.** " Cozarto said grinning like a fool. This shocked everyone. They didn't know Giotto had girlfriend. They wondered why Giotto hid such a detail from.

" **Oh my god! Congratulations!** " Elena exclaimed. This brought all of them from their shock.

" **I will arrest for hiding such a news!** " Alaude said as he took out his cuffs.

" **Nufufu…Interesting!** " Daemon said.

" **Is it true?** " Rhino asked looking at Giotto. All of them also looked towards Giotto for confirmation. Giotto signed and slowly nodded. Everyone was speechless.

" **Nufufu…Why didn't we know of her ever?** " Daemon asked.

" **I thought it was best if no one knew about her. That way she would have been much safer. Being related to me is dangerous as it is. And add to the fact that she is also my best friend and to be wife. A perfect target that can be used against me. Don't you think so?** " Giotto answered. They all nodded at him.

" **He did cover his tracks regarding me wonderfully. But he forgot that I hate been left behind."** Tsuna said with a smirk on her face. Giotto shook his head sadly. G and Cozarto smirked at Giotto. They were clueless. Seeing those faces, Tsuna thought to introduce herself properly. She smirked at them.

" **I am Tsunayuki Cielo, Cielo Primo of Cielo Familgia.** "

The rest of the group was speechless. They didn't know whether the girl was joking or not. They turned towards Giotto, G and Cozarto with a 'you joking right?' look. All three shook their head.

Cielo Familgia is supposed to be a rumoured familgia which under Vongola but not once has anyone seen anyone from this familgia.

" **Isn't that the rumoured familgia?** "


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me

"Reborn"- Japanese

" **Reborn** "-Italian

' _Reborn_ '-Thinking

* * *

My Angel

Chapter 4

 _Venice, Cielo orphanage_

"Lower your voice!" Tsuna said softly as she looked into the room where the baby was sleeping peacefully. She signed in relief when she did not hear any disturbance. Then she turned to see everyone looking at her curiously. She simply smiled and said "We will talk about that later. And please lower your voice. " The others nodded.

" **So you belong to the rumoured familgia?"** Daemon asked.

" **Are the rumours true?** " Elena asked.

" **Some are true. Some are not.** " Tsuna said.

" **What do you mean by it, de gozaru?** " Asari asked.

" **Well it is true that we come under Vongola. But we only work on special cases and we also help Shimon and Vongola during those cases only.** " Tsuna answered.

" **Special cases?** " Alaude asked.

" **Cases on human experimentation, cases revolving around children and women.** " G answered for Tsuna.

" **When you all come back from mission with information on these cases, the reports are forwarded to me**." Tsuna explained.

" **That's why we never have gone to such missions.** " Knuckle said softly as asked by Tsuna. Tsuna smiled in gratitude. Tsuna, Giotto, G and Cozarto nodded.

" **Ne, ne…you keep saying 'We'. Who are 'we' exactly?** " Lampo asked.

" **Well of course my guardians like you.** " Tsuna said with amused eyes. Just as she said that two voices were heard. "We are back!" They said in Japanese. Tsuna smiled and got up to greet them. The rest followed her to see who the voice belonged to. G suddenly looked irritated. Giotto and Shimon looked amused at him.

They all entered the scene to see two girls one with silver hair and emerald eyes and the other with black hair arguing regarding something.

"Welcome back!" Tsuna replied in Japanese. The girls stopped arguing and looked at her.

"We brought most of the things you asked us too. Emma is buying the rest of the things. She should be here soon." The girl with silver hair said.

"Thank God!" Tsuna said.

"I will help you with that." Giotto said as he helped her with things. That's when the girls noticed the guests. "You didn't tell us Giotto and his friends are here." The girl with silver hair said.

"What did she do to you to come and visit?" The girl with black hair asked Giotto. Giotto looked away saying nothing. Tsuna smiled and looked away too. The others looked at the couple.

"Anyway, this is Layla and that is Hayako." Tsuna introduced the girls and both of them nodded their heads. The others looked at them. Before they could ask any questions, a crying stopped them. Tsuna signed and gave the bags back to Hayako and said "I will be back with her."

Hayako took her bags from and nodded.

"What was that about?" Giotto asked.

"Right, you three have not met her yet. You will see soon." Hayako replied. Just as she said that Tsuna entered with a bundle in her arms. The bundle looked at them curiously as she held on to Tsuna as with her small hands. Elena seeing the bundle ran towards her to pick her up. But before any girls could protest, Elena had the baby bundle in her arms. As soon as she felt, she was not in Tsuna's hands she started crying. Tsuna quickly took her back and started to hum a tune to calm the baby down. The baby girl slowly stopped crying and looked at them with tear filled eyes as she laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder. The cute bundle made sure to have a tight grip on Tsuna this time.

"What just happened?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't allow anyone to hold her other than Tsuna." Layla asked.

"Why?" Elena asked with a frown. The girls looked at each other debating whether to speak about it or not.

"We will talk later about it. Okay?" Tsuna said with a sad smile. Giotto frowned when he saw that smile.

"Now let's make lunch! And yes you are also helping Layla." Tsuna added before Layla could protest.

"I will also help." Elena said. "I would like to help but…" Tsuna said as she looked down at the bundle. "She doesn't look like she is going to release you any time soon." Elena said.

"I know. But I have work to do." Tsuna said with a sign. She turned and looked at the boys and slowly started to smile, Giotto, G and Shimon did not like that smile. Hayako and Layla looked ready to laugh.

"You all can help me!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Please?" She added as soon as she saw most were ready to protest.

The lot signed after they all looked at her pleading eyes. They nodded. "Yes!" Tsuna said after they agreed.

"Giotto and G could help me with the paperwork. Cozarto and Knuckle could take care of the kids. Lampo could help the girls or Cozarto." Tsuna said as she looked at each of them.

"Would you be willing to take a mission regarding collecting information?" Tsuna asked Daemon and Alaude. Both of them nodded. They thought it was better than the rest of the tasks. The others looked curiously at Tsuna.

She took out a paper from her skirt pocket and gave it to Alaude. Alaude looked at the content in the chit then looked at her. Daemon looked at it and smirked.

"I want the information within 2 days. By that time my guardians would also return. Any information regarding it is fine. And please don't say anything to anyone. I will tell them once you all return with the information." Tsuna said with seriousness even her own Guardians were confused. Alaude and Daemon nodded and left.

"What was that all about Yuki?" Giotto asked.

"Wait for 2 days, please." Tsuna said with sad eyes. All of them were worried and wanted to ask more but the look in the eyes made them wait.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. And don't forget to give your reviews.


End file.
